A Consummate Strategist, Claudius Pecker
Born on Csilla in 26 BBY into the Nuruodo family. Thrawn was a cousin of mine. I studied politics, military history, and law at the Csilla Academy, served as an aid to two Nuruodo Aristocras, and then joined the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force. Thanks to my name I was made Captain of a small recon ship being sent to locate possible colonies and new life. We searched for months and found nearly nine new habitable worlds, and then my ship was taken into the possession of the Imperial Navy as we had ventured into the outskirts of your known galaxy and had been spotted. The entire crew was taken prisoner as we sucame to our defeat with dignity. We were brought to an Imperial Military Station in orbit above what I learned later to be the planet Ansion. We were asked our species and planet of origin, and we gave it readily. When they entered the information we gave them into their data computers it told them to alert Imperial High Command. In less then a weeks time. The recently appointed Grand Admiral Thrawn, an exile of my people walked before me wearing his white uniform and flanked by Stormtroopers. He ordered myself and the other crew members of my ship free and that we would be sent to the Imperial Military Academy. So we were, and we more than anxiously absorbed every bit of information that was taught to us. The military protocal of the Imperials were somewhat similar to that of the CEDF. I graduated at the top of my class in 1 BBY and am enlisted as a Lieutenant, and I slithered my way through the ranks up to Bridge Commander. “History is on the move. Those who cannot keep up will be left behind, to watch from a distance. And those who stand in our way will not watch at all.” During the battle of Endor my fleet was stationed at Kuat. We no sooner had gotten the transmition that the Emperor, Lord Vader, and damn near half a fleet had been destroyed when rebel ships entered our space, and we were forced to retreat. I was promoted to Captain after the original had been killed. We soon picked up numerous other ships with destroyed fleets and I was appointed to Admiral. We soon made contact with a rouge self appointed Grand Moff in the Outer Rim who had collected a large number of Imperial forces and was planning an attacks all over the galaxy to return Imperial planets back to their proper owners. After a successful campaign we made Bastion our capital and form the IR and the Grand Moff names himself Emperor and me Executer. Two days before the Galactic Senate is formed, the Emperor of the IR dies in a tragic hyperspace collision. I am appointed Emperor and I form the EGE. Since then the EGE went through a Civil War dubbed the "Haze conflict" by the EGE. I was nearly killed, but I was saved by my Sith comrades and my memories and attitude were imprinted into a younger clone (essentially my soul was put into a clone). I step down as Emperor and appoint Nyax to my position and I am made his Grand Vizier. I get elected Supreme Chancellor. Due to some disagreements in my administration I was impeached. I ask for a demotion to Grand Moff/Grand Admiral. I am appointed Executer for a short time. I then leave the galaxy on a self initiated exile. Now I am back. “I will do whatever necessary to protect those who depend on me. No more. But no less.” The genius tactician can cite inspirations, analyze motives and determine outcomes before his opponents has even consciously began formulating a move. Pecker's greatest weapon is his mind. The power of Pecker.